


Анаморфоз

by bfcure



Category: California (clip), Mylène Farmer - Freeform
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Их с Катрин объединяло одно: в какой-то момент они обе лишились права сказать «нет».
Relationships: Unamed Male Character/Unnamed Female Character





	Анаморфоз

**Author's Note:**

> Фик по музыкальному клипу; авторским произволом героиня Милен Фармер получила имя Катрин (в честь Катрин де Грас из «Джорджино», разумеется).

Они спустились по парадной лестнице с грацией, достойной особ королевской крови. От ярких вспышек фотокамер на глазах выступили слёзы, но Катрин продолжала улыбаться. Для этого Роберт и взял её на благотворительный вечер — чтобы она была обходительна, весела, а её красота вызывала у гостей восхищение и зависть.

Насчёт наряда он оказался прав: чёрное элегантное платье в пол с экстравагантным вырезом смотрелось лучше, чем костюм с белым верхом. Пара колец, высокая причёска, жемчужное ожерелье — и можно на приём к президенту. Или к английской королеве.

Роберта окружили журналисты, деловые партнёры и их спутницы. Катрин отошла в сторону, достала тонкую сигарету из пачки. Кто-то тут же услужливо поднёс зажигалку. Катрин кивнула в знак благодарности и без всякого удовольствия вдохнула горьковатый дым. 

Она не могла забыть девушку, похожую на неё как две капли воды: те же шоколадные глаза с золотистыми искрами, такой же изгиб губ. Разве что одевалась она более вульгарно (хотя и довольно скромно для уличной проститутки), а коротко подстриженные волосы были скорее выкрашены в красный цвет, чем в рыжий.

Девушка тоже её заметила. Катрин чуть не выскочила из машины, чтобы с ней заговорить, но Роберт помешал. Она знала, что потом дорого заплатит за пощечину, которую она ему отвесила. Последнее, что Катрин видела в зеркале заднего вида, — блеск ножа в руке сутенёра (Катрин не сомневалась, что этот парень сутенёр). Девушке-двойнику грозила опасность. 

Катрин потушила сигарету и направилась в туалет. Она неловко улыбнулась пудрившей нос даме (ей принадлежало 50% акций одной из компаний по производству детского питания) и заперлась в кабинке.

Катрин спала с одним человеком — богатым, успешным владельцем двух телеканалов и нескольких заводов. В некотором смысле она тоже была его собственностью вот уже пять лет. Девушка-двойник занималась сексом со своим сутенёром и клиентами, которых он находил. Их с Катрин объединяло одно: в какой-то момент они обе лишились права сказать «нет».

Катрин вспомнила, как после примерки элегантного чёрного платья Роберт окинул её тело сальным взглядом, собственнически прижал к себе, мокро провёл по шее языком, и её передёрнуло. Она не хотела раздеваться, не хотела ублажать его в постели… Отказа он бы не понял и не принял. Или минет, или катись обратно в Монреаль. Он же купил её, разве нет? Правда, не за жалкие 50 долларов, но тем не менее.

…В ванной одна долго чистила зубы, и Роберту пришлось её поторопить: на этот вечер опаздывать было нельзя.  
Катрин немного растрепала волосы, подкрасила губы. И решительно оторвала от дорогущего платья подол. Под ним она носила кружевные чулки с поясом. Очень сексуально.

На улице её примут за свою.

Она опоздала. Тело девушки-двойника накрыли простынёй и погрузили в машину. Он всё-таки её зарезал. И вышел сухим из воды: жизнь проститутки стоит очень мало. И никто не будет разбираться в том, что случилось. Мол, девочка сама виновата.

Катрин до крови закусила губы. Оглушённая произошедшим, она не сопротивлялась, когда сутенёр потянул её за собой.

И только в его тесной квартирке, пропахшей дешёвым алкоголем, когда он запустил пальцы ей в трусики, Катрин выдернула из волос длинную металлическую шпильку и воткнула ему в горло. Кровь чудом не залила ей лицо.

Она умылась в крохотной ванной, отмыла шпильку и вновь заколола ею волосы. Распахнула покосившийся шкаф и выбрала самое приличное, что было у её двойника — джинсы и тонкую ветровку.

Деньги хранились практически на виду. Катрин выгребла стопку мятых купюр из шкатулки на журнальном столике, засунула в карман и вышла на улицу.

Возможно, позже до неё дойдёт, что она убила человека. Сейчас она испытывала мрачное удовлетворение. Она отомстила за смерть двойника и за себя саму. Больше ни один мужчина не прикоснётся к ней без её согласия.

В отель, где они с Робертом остановились, Катрин заглянула, чтобы забрать документы и кулон с рубином. Его можно продать за приличные деньги — с работой наверняка возникнут проблемы, а жить где-то надо. Какой же наивной она была. И глупой. Колледж Катрин не закончила и ровно месяц проработала в бутике, торговавшим часами из Швейцарии и прочими атрибутами для богачей. Там она и познакомилась с Робертом.

Родители Катрин по-прежнему жили в Монреале. Дочь-содержанку они осуждали, однако от денег, присылаемых ею, не отказывались. Нет, несмотря на то, что у неё передоз Лос-Анджелеса в сердце и теле, в Монреаль Катрин не вернётся.

Она переночевала на вокзале, а уже днём въехала в комнату в квартире, которую снимали две студентки. В киоске неподалёку она приобрела газету с объявлениями.

Прошлая жизнь таяла в воображаемом зеркале, искажаясь и принимая причудливые черты.

Кажется, это явление называлось анаморфоз.

Катрин задумчиво грызла колпачок шариковой ручки. Официантка в бистро — не самое престижное занятие.

Но надо же с чего-то начать, верно?


End file.
